


Free To Love

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: 1st huntik fanfic, F/M, enjoy, episode 20, i didnt like how episode 20 went so i changed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: I am bad at summaries.Just gonna say that it takes place during episode 20 and Dante locked his front door. :)





	Free To Love

'Toughtspectre' She whispered as explosion destroyed her only home she ever had.

Zhalia appeared on the roof top of neighbour house. It was raining. She knelt down as scratches started to bleed. Big whoosh of wind made her to shiver. Woman knew that she needed to get to safe place before suits would found her. She once again looked at her apartment from which black clouds were coming. Tongues of fire conquered apartment. Her past was burning. Past that saved her from dying on the streets. How could She? Betray man that was like father to her. That showed her power. Though deep inside she knew this day would come. She looked at her past one more time and using same magic disappeared. Her past will haunt her forever.She appeared in front of Dante's Vale's house. She sighed. Zhalia walked upstairs and knocked weakly.

Woman bit her lip. _'What will I say to him?'_ She was avoiding them. Tried to avoid, at least. Zhalia knew that she couldn't avoid them for much longer. They believed in her. Trusted her. With thoughts of her friends coming in her head someone opened the door.

'Zhalia!' Surprised voice came from between door.

Zhalia smiled to him weakly. Dante let her in.

'Kids aren't here?' She asked curiously.

Dante shook his head and looked at her with concern. Zhalia sat on couch and closed her eyes. She didn't wanted to show that she is in pain. Dante went to kitchen and brought first aid kit. He sat beside her and started cleaning her wounds. She felt uncomfortable feeling his touches on her skin. Zhalia took medicine wool from him and started to clean wounds herself. Lone wolf. Licking her own wounds. Dante acted as if nothing happened and walked towards kitchen to make some warm tea. He put kettle on and once again sat beside Zhalia. Woman was done with cleaning her wounds. Only now she understood how tired and cold she was. Dante noticed her shivering and stood up.

'While tea is still in process. You can go to room and change into warm, dry clothes.' He said.

Zhalia didn't said a word and stood up. She climbed up the stairs and she didn't felt how she walked into Dante's room. Woman opened his wardrobe and took warm sweater with buttons. Zhalia took off her t-shirt and jeans, she threw them on bed. She put on the sweater and buttoned it up. It was too big for her: one of the shoulder was falling down, and it's length was 9 centimetres above her knees. So she didn't needed to worry about pants. Also sweater's sleeves was too long to her arms, but it gave strange comfort. Though as big as it was it was still very warm. She sighed and headed towards stairs to climb down to the living room. She climbed down with her bare feet and leaned on doorway as she was used to do. Dante came from kitchen with two hot cups of tea and smile at her. He gestured her to sit down. Zhalia sat on couch gathering her feet under her butt. She took cup in her hand and inhaled smell of tea. _'It's Probably peach.'_ She guessed.

'So are you arlight, Zhalia? what happened?' Dante asked putting his cup on the table.

'Yeah, I am fine don't worry. I-I just did what I had to do long time ago.' She stuttered a little.

She wasn't used to being asked "how are you?".

'It doesn't look like you are fine. Zhalia, I don't want anything bad happen to you. So tell me truth. How are you?' He asked calmly trying not to push her too much.

'Just Why? Why do you care? I betrayed you. Your team. Almost killed Lok and Sophie. And you still let me inside your house, you let me wear your clothes and then you bring me up cup of hot leaf water? You are weird person, Vale.' Zhalia whispered last sentence in hope that Dante won't hear it.

And again she tried to lock everything from the others. As she thought that feelings made her weak. And they did. She couldn't kill Lok and Sophie as they were her's friends. Zhalia couldn't kill Dante as he was more than friend to her. Dante jus huffed and smiled.

'Why are you smiling? Making fun of me?' Zhalia snapped at him.

'No, why would you think like that? Just it is hard to explain with words, Zhalia.' He stood up and turned around from her. 'Can I show you?' He turned around and extended his arm towards her.

She took his arm when thought came to her mind: _'what the hell am I Doing?'_. She stood up with his help. What happened next surprised her. He hugged her. He wrapped his arms arround her and she put hers on his chest. Zhalia let her head rest on Dante's chest. She let out deep sigh and started to cry. She always prefered building emotions up inside her. Never expressing them. As crying was what weaklings did. But now, his warm embrace, was just calling to spill emotions out. Dante stroked her hair. After few minutes of secure embrace he lifted her head and with his thumb he cleaned her tears. Zhalia opened her mouth as to say something when she was interrupted by Dante's lips on her's. He started slowly as Zhalia didn't answered with kiss right away. She was astonished. Only after a few minutes she kicked herself in the mind and started kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck tangeling her fingers in his hair. Woman felt how her's beloved man wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. When suddenly someone tried to open the front door of Dante's house. They quickly got apart, Zhalia's cheeks burning. She smiled warmly as Dante walked towards door. He seemed lost and angry a bit too. As soon as he unlocked door Lok fell inside on the floor. Zhalia was looking in different direction, that none of the man would notice her red cheeks.

'Sopfieszlearndhwjzhowjdjsibroll...' He started mumbling with his head still on ground.

Dante helped him to get up.'Calm down, Lok.' Dante said as Lok inhaled and exhaled air a few times.

'Okey, I am calm. So Sophie learned how to repair my dad's journal as she repaired her vase that we with Cherit broke and we gonna know where my dad is...' He blurted everything out.

He stoped when he noticed Zhalia sitting on couch.

'Hi, Zhal.' He greeted her calmly. His mind drifted away from his main topic too fast. He sat beside her and Dante brought to him cup of hot tea.

'Hey Lok.' She smiled and hid strain of hair behind ear.

'Did I interrupted something?' Lok asked as big bruise on his cheek, from felling on the floor, began to be visible.

'No, don't worry. Call Sophie over here and we will try her new spell.' Dante assured Lok. Lok noded his head like a child and jumped up and ran towards kitchen to call to Sophie. Dante looked at Zhalia awkwardly and smiled. He was going to say something when Lok rushed back. Boy sat in the same place as before and was smiling happily when he noticed Zhalia's bare legs showing up from Dante's sweater. He wanted to ask something but Zhalia quickly got up and yawned as she noticed Lok's gaze.

'Well I am tired guys. And Sophie's magic would make me even more tired. So goodnight.' She didn't waited for their answer as she headed towards gustes bedrooms.

'GOODNIGHT ZHALIA!!' She heard Lok screaming from behind.

She stopped in front of Dante's bedroom. _'He wouldn't be angry if I slept in his bed, he freaking kissed me.'_ She thought. But then her old herself came to the mind. _'He just felt sorry for you. Nobody cares about you. You are all alone in this world. You were used to it. But now you are weak. Love makes you weak.'_ Zhalia still opened Dante's bedroom door while trying to ignore voices in her head. _'You are weak.', 'Nobody loves you.', 'They hate you.'_. Zhalia fell on bed and closed her eyes. She curled in to the ball. Woman touched her lips with two fingers and smiled a little. She was happy. She felt happiness. After so many years. Even if love is weakness, then she was happy to be in love. It showed her happy life. Another side of life, which she never expected to see. This, so called, "weakness" showed her trust, loyalty, hope. Zhalia heard how door slowly opened and someone sat on the bed side near her. She knew who it was. Dante started stroking her hair. Zhalia curled off ball position and sat up.

'Will you want diner?' Dante smiled as he hid her strain behind ear.

Zhalia shaked her head. She couldn't speak. Why she deserved to be loved by such a good man. She was nothing. Street rat. Traitor.

'Why?' She asked with hoarse voice.

'What's "why"?' Dante leaned towards her. He laid his forehead on her's.

'Why do you love me?' She looked desperately at him.

'Zhalia. You are wonderful person, you are brave, moral, loyal...'

'But...' Zhalia tried to interrupt him.

'Because you care about what you did, and it was right thing to do no matter how hard it was for you. You are thoughtful and tender. I could go on and on Zhalia. Though you made mistakes, you are still perfect to me.' He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

'Dante..' Zhalia whispered his name.

Their lips connected into passionate kiss. Dante lied down on top of her as Zhalia wrapped her arms around his neck. Dante broke the kiss just to start planting kisses on her neck. Zhalia let out little moan and gasped. She tried to push him away. He gave up and looked in her eyes.

'Sorry, Dante, but I said I am tired and it meant that I am tired.' She lied a little. Zhalia was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself and she didn't wanted to rush things up.

'I understand, darling. If I might call you that. I have to got check on kids, wouldn't want to see my kitchen burning.' He smiled and kissed her nose tip.

She giggled and quickly covered her mouth. Zhalia looked with shock at him. It was so unusual to her to laugh.

'That sounded like angels were singing, you should laugh more.' He got up from bed. Zhalia shook her head.

'It's never going to happen again. It sounded like whale was being killed.' Zhalia said.

'Well, I wish I would sound like that while being killed.' He smiled wider and Zhalia granted him with one of hers death stares.

'Oh my God, get out of the room, Vale.' She threw pillow at him.

'Okey, okey I am going out. No need to kick me out.' He caught the pillow and walked out of the room.

Zhalia fell down on bed and started to laugh. Woman looked up to the roof. She knew that from now on her life will change. She finally felt loved. She finally could be herself. She was able to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)  
> Don't forget to leave kuddos and comments :)


End file.
